Herblore training
Herblore training can only begin after completing the Druidic ritual quest. Methods of training Herblore range from identifying herbs to making potions. To make a potion, one will have to gather the required ingredients and use them on a vial of water. Notes: *A great way to maximise your Herblore exp per potion is to have a good supply of either caviar or roe in your bank. *Always make sure you have at least 100 vials in your bank. *A good way to train Herblore with minimal profit loss is to kill monsters with a high herb drop rate, such as Al Kharid guards and Chaos Druids. Getting started After Druidic ritual quest , the player should do Jungle Potion quest for a 775 experience reward. Make Attack potions, the ingredients for which are a vial of water, a Guam Leaf and an Eye of newt. The steps to complete one are: 1. Use the guam leaf with the vial of water, this makes an unfinished potion. 2. Use the eye of newt with the unfinished potion to make an Attack potion. Although after level 5 there are better ways to train Herblore making attack potions are a good way to dispose of unneeded Guam Leaves while gaining some Herblore xp as the secondary ingredient can be bought from Jatix's Herblore shop in Taverley or Betty in Port Sarim. Level 15-26 A fairly cheap route is to start the quest Shades of Mort'ton (up to the point where you learn the Serum 207 recipe). Then buy up some Tarromin and go to a world where people are burning logs (Seer's bank, Varrock bank) and collect ash. 50 exp per potion is the same as a Strength potion, and doesn't require the costly Limpwurt Root. The difference between level 15 and 26 is 6329 experience. This means that 127 Serum 207 recipes will need to be made. 26-38 Make energy potions. Energy potions give 67.5 xp ea. Between levels 26 and 38 is 29,668 xp, that means you need roughly 440 energy potions. To create a energy potion you need harralander and chocolate dust . At 31 a player may like to do the quest Edgar's ruse granting 11,000 xp. 38-55 Prayer potions are the best way to train. They have high demand and sell very fast. Prayer potions give 87.5 xp ea. The amount of experience between 38 and 55 is 138,228 xp this means it requires roughly 1,557 prayer potions. 55-72 Make super strength potions. Super strength potions give 125 xp ea. The ingredients are fairly easy to obtain from other players, but the loss per potion can range from 500 gp to breaking even. The experience between levels 55 and 72 is 732,621 xp, meaning that it requires about 5,861 super strength potions. 72-81 or 72-99 Ranging potions are available at level 72. The loss is about the same per potion as super strengths, unless you decide to camp the spawn spot for its secondary ingredient: Wine of Zamorak. Ranging potions yield 162.5 xp per potion and the experience between levels 72 and 81 is 1,293,561 xp, meaning that it will require about 7,961 ranging potions to get to level 81. If players decide to use this method to 99, it would take roughly 74,700 potions. 81-99 At level 81, players are allowed to make Saradomin brews. These give 180 xp per potion and can be profitable if materials are gathered right. It might be recommended for players who have completed Throne of Miscellania quest to use their kingdom to gather the nests to crush, otherwise you may wait a while on other players to sell. It would take 60,232 Saradomin brews to get to 99 from 81. Category:Stubs